


The day she understood

by Tinawerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia, Teen Wolf, perfect combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawerewolf/pseuds/Tinawerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia felt different after she kissed Stiles to hold his breath... She is going to figure out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day she understood

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably some mistakes because English is not my first language... Enjoy!

Maybe the strawberry blonde girl just didn't want to face her feelings.  
Since she kissed Stiles in that locker room while was having a panic attack, Lydia felt different.  
She wasn't able to sleep or eat. She couldn't figured out what was going on.  
.............  
Meanwhile Stiles couldn't stop thinking about his 3rd grade crush. After all, it's been a week since they kissed and they haven't talk yet. He decided to make the first move and call Lydia.

-Hey Lyds.

Her heart was racing like never before. She was so nervous and she didn't understand why. It's only Stiles!

-Hi Stiles...  
-Are you okay?  
-Yeah, why? I'm fine why would I.....

He stopped here before she could finish what she was saying

-Okay.... You're definitely not doing okay. I'm leaving we're going to take a ride.  
-No I swear I am doing fine!  
-Too late I'm in my car and I just got out of my drive way. See you in 5minutes.

Lydia was freaking out right now. Stiles was on his way and she wasn't dressed and had no makeup on. She only had 5minutes. She took some random clothes, but still, were looking cute annd put some lipstick on. At the same time Stiles arrived. She went downstair and her heart was racing. She still didn't understand why. What was going on with her? At the moment she opened the door she understood. When she saw him her heart stopped. She looked at the guy with the dark brown hair and she understood it was him. He was the reason why she was acting weird all the week. After that kiss in the locker room she realised what she felt for Stiles but she didn't want to admit it. 

After 30seconds without saying anything in front of him on her porsh Stiles talked.

-Hey what's going on?  
-Hmm...nothing I told you I'm alright Stiles.  
-No Lydia you definitely don't look fine.  
-Stiles...  
-Are you at least letting me in?  
-Okay.

They went in her living room and they sat on the couch. Stiles started the conversation.

-Why didn't you talk to me since my panic attack?  
-Well I don't know. I didn't had the chance I guess.  
-Lydia are you kidding? Everytime I saw you at school you turned around and left as fast as you can.  
-No I didn't......  
-Is it because you kissed me?  
-I kissed you to hold your breath.  
-Then what's going on?  
-Okay here's the thing. Since I kissed you I feel different. There's something inside me that is driving me crazy and I couldn't figure it out since I saw you on my porsh tonight.

Stiles realised. He realised that the girl he has been in love with for 8years now had some feelings for him. Or at least had something for him. He was the happiest guy on earth at the moment.

-Lydia, are you telling me you love me?  
-I.. I don't know. I've never been in love before. Is that what it's supposed to feel like? Going crazy, can't sleep or eat? Is that love?

He knew. When she said that, he knew she finally loved him. The love of his life love him back.  
Stiles was smilling at Lydia while she was about to cry because she wasn't able to understand herself. Stiles out his hands on her cheeks and told her "Hey, hey Lydia, it's okay. I love you since forever and there's nothing wrong with loving me back okay?"

She looked at him in the eyes. His beautiful brown eyes and she wasn't able to talk so the only thing that came up to her mind was to kiss him. And she did. Stiles was a bit destabilize but happy at the same time. He kissed her back.

-Well, that was unexpected. He says.  
-I love you too Stiles. I think I've loved you for a while but I didn't want to admit it. But when I kissed you to hold your breath I felt something I never felt before and I couldn't figure it out since tonight. It was love.

Stiles was amaze by the beautiful girl that always wears skirt. He couldn't believe it so he pinchs himself. 

-Wh.. What the fuck Stiles??? Why did you pinch yourself?

And with a big smile he told her "I wanted to see if I was dreaming and apparently I'm not"  
Lydia was so impressed about how can Stiles be an idiot but be so smart at the same time. She pushed him on his back and started kissing him like she never thought she would. They were so happy to be together now. Be with their soulmate. They ended up cuddling on the couch and both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
